


Dancing in the moonlight, don't we have it all?

by danglinghearts



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: Finn Welter returns to the Schillerallee.





	Dancing in the moonlight, don't we have it all?

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a tiny reference to one of my favourite movies “Imagine me & you”. First one to spot it gets a cookie!

FINN

The train ride from Hannover to Köln takes a little less than three hours. It’s not much faster than driving there but Finn figures this way he can get some paperwork done in the meantime. At least, that was the plan. Instead he spends the journey watching the scenery fly past and pondering one Easy Winter. 

Okay, he’ll admit the decision to take the train might have been influenced by the off chance he could spend the night in Easy’s bed. No need to find an overnight parking place for his car and a good excuse in case he gets another urgent job offer that would require him to leave again all too soon. 

He takes a deep breath. He really should get some work done. The CSD parade isn’t for another few months, but preparations are a year long task. And if he can persuade Easy into throwing some more of his parties at the Beach, well then, they’ll have another excuse to hang out some more. Maybe he can even talk Easy into walking the parade with him. He’s never had the time to do it before, but then he never really wanted to before either. 

Finn can’t stop smiling when he thinks of Easy. They haven’t seen each other since they had sex last year, but they have exchanged emails. Easy had told him about his coming out and how his friends reacted, and that he’d been going out a few times. After that they’d mostly talked about Finn’s work and then when Finn got a really busy spell, the emails had tapered off. Maybe he should have let Easy know he’d be coming around, but he did like how happy Easy looked the last time he’d unexpectedly shown up. 

Finn shook his head. Enough daydreaming about getting enveloped in Easy’s arms. He had to find a new drinks supplier. Everyone wanted organic food and drinks these days. Surely Köln had an organic and fair trade supermarket somewhere. He only had to find one that wanted to have their name splattered all over the CSD parade wagons. 

* * *

As Finn passes by the Beach he scans the crowd for Easy. There aren’t many people around yet though this early in the day and the girl behind the counter seems more interested in her phone. Finn turns his attention towards the Kiosk. He’s so intent on trying to peer inside the side door he startles as a lanky blur steps up to lean against the open window. Finn slows down. The last time he’d seen Ringo anywhere close to the Kiosk, he and Easy had been beating each other up. He prepares himself to step in if necessary when he sees Easy lean out of the window and kiss Ringo. 

Well, that was… unexpected.

Ringo takes his cup of coffee and sets off to the Turnhalle. Finn can’t miss the dreamy smile on Easy’s face as he watches Ringo walk off and the delight when he turns his head and notices Finn. 

“Hey Finn!” Easy steps out of the Kiosk to embrace him and Finn holds on one second longer to enjoy the warmth of it. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re starting the preparations for CSD. Thought I’d come over a bit earlier and see how you’re doing.” He points towards the Turnhalle. “So, you and Ringo then? How’d that happen?”

Easy’s demeanour changes immediately . He becomes… defensive? Finn scrambles to put his mind at rest.

“It’s just, last time I saw you two together, you were at each other’s throats.”

Easy looks a bit sheepish now. “Yeah, a lot has happened since then. Just, all our friends have had a say about our relationship, and especially what they think of Ringo. It’s better now, they accept us. I just don’t want to hear another person tell me how he’s not good enough for me.”

Finn holds his hands up. “Hey, I’m not here to judge. I just came here to find an organic food supplier, and to see if I could talk you into walking the parade with me. I guess I can scratch that off my list now.” He smiles at Easy, letting him know it’s all in jest. He expects to feel some sadness at the lost opportunity, but it’s so obvious Easy is smitten with Ringo and Finn’s just glad he gets to see that happiness in his friend.

“Do you have time for a coffee and chat? I must say I’m intrigued now.”

Easy’s smile is a bit rueful. “Not right now actually, Emma called in to say she’ll be an hour late and the midday rush is about to start. Can you wait? I’ve got a few hours free after that.”

“Sure, I’ll have a seat at the Beach and look online for more organic super markets.”

“Actually, Ringo’s very much into organic food. He keeps dragging me to his favourite store. It’s only a few blocks from here, and we know the store manager. If you want I can give you directions.”

“Really? That’d be great.”

Easy gives him directions to the store and says to tell the manager he’s a friend of them. They promise to meet back at the Kiosk in an hour. 

* * *

An hour later Finn is walking back in a good mood. The talk with the store manager went extremely well. Turns out Luce is also gay, and very excited to sponsor the CSD parade. Finn smiles at his good fortune. He’ll still visit some of the other stores, the more they can get the better of course.

When he returns to the kiosk, Easy is nowhere in sight. A young lady Finn suspects to be Emma is helping out a last customer and smiles up at Finn when he stops at the window.

“What can I get for you, sir?”

“Uh hi, I was supposed to be meeting Easy here. Is he still around?” Finn surreptitiously glances into the Kiosk, trying to see if Easy’s just out of sight.

Probably-Emma snorts and points to the door leading out. “Yeah, he’s a bit busy at moment. You can try to pry him away, but I doubt you’ll have much luck.”

Confused, Finn steps around the corner, wondering what could occupy his friend so much that he forgot their meeting. And then he stops wondering. Because there, between the wall and Kiosk is Easy, getting pressed in the corner by Ringo kissing him as if he hasn’t eaten in days and Easy is his only sustenance. 

Ringo is holding Easy’s waist and seems to be both pulling him closer and pushing him further into the corner. Easy’s hands are in Ringo’s hair, mussing up the hairdo that Ringo probably spend ages on this morning.

Finn smiles and coughs deliberately loud enough. Easy’s head snaps back, looking startled at Finn as if the rest of the world has suddenly started existing again. Ringo’s head is bent forward, leaning against Easy’s but his eyes are turned to Finn, showing annoyance at being interrupted but also a possessiveness and defiance. As if he’s daring Finn to make a pass at Easy after he just staked his claim. 

Finn wants to laugh at him. His brain actually snorts at the young man. But he can understand. Easy is a catch any man is lucky to get. So he smiles back at both of them, trying to radiate reassurance at Ringo, without having to spell out that’s he’s got no intentions on the still rumpled looking Easy.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt your… business.” He smiles and steps forward to the couple. He holds out his hand to Ringo. “I guess I should be thanking you.” Now it’s Ringo who looks confused, even as he shakes the proffered hand, his possessiveness no match for his ingrained politeness.

“You do?”

“Luce said you’ve been a long time customer at the denn’s Bio Supermarkt? When I mentioned your name she hardly needed to know why I wanted her to sponsor the CSD.” 

Ringo turns to Easy. “You sent him to Luce’s?”

Easy looks back and Finn feels as if he’s become invisible the moment their eyes met. “Yeah. I didn’t think you’d mind. Finn needs sponsors and food and drinks for the CSD. And it’ll be great advertising for her store.” Ringo seems to mull that over while Easy looks anxiously up at him. After a few tense moments, Ringo nods his head slightly and that seems to solve everything.

Ringo and Easy finally step out of their embrace as Ringo claims he needs to go back to work. A quick kiss to Easy’s lips and cheery wave combined with a warning look in his eyes at Finn, and Ringo is again on his way to the Turnhalle. Finn barely resists shaking his head bemusedly at the retreating figure as Easy coughs awkwardly and pulls his shirt down where it had ridden up from Ringo’s hands. 

They each get a coffee from Emma, and Easy refuses to let Finn pay for it, and they head to the Beach to sit down and talk.

* * *

EASY

They’re laying in bed that night and Easy can’t help but notice that Ringo’s been quiet. Earlier, when they’d come home, Ringo had grabbed hold of Easy as soon as they stepped in the room. He’d pushed Easy against the workbench and kissed him. At first it had felt like it had when they’d first started, like Ringo couldn’t ever get enough of him. But Easy had sensed a desperation in Ringo, that he’d never had before. Then Tobias had come home and rolled his eyes at them and they’d backed off and made dinner. 

Ringo had obviously tried to act normal but as soon as Tobias had left for the office to finish preparing some important case, Ringo had dragged Easy into his bedroom, announcing that the dishes could wait until tomorrow. Once the door was closed behind them, Ringo had tossed Easy onto the bed and the sex had been a whirlwind. 

Now they’ve caught their breath and Easy can no longer pretend not to notice something’s bothering Ringo.

“Alright, out with it.”

Ringo turns to him from his contemplation of the ceiling. “Out with what?”

Easy looks at Ringo. He wants to persuade him to talk, but he’s learned that sometimes it’s better not to get Ringo on the defensive. 

“Whatever it is, you know I’ll always love you right?”

Ringo gives him a long searching look but turns on his back again. 

“Hey, no secrets remember? Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it together.”

Ringo sighs and Easy feels their fingers intertwine under the duvet.

“Finn,” Ringo starts to say, but falls into silence again.

“Yes?”

“He…,” Again Ringo trails off. “Do you like him?”

Easy feels his whole face furrow in confusion. He wants to just say “Yes” because he does like Finn. But Ringo knows that, so there must be a reason why he’s bringing it up like this, now. After a moment’s thought, he can’t find any other way to answer that question though.

“Yes, I do like him.”

Ringo nods his head. 

“Ringo, why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?” 

Ringo swallows audibly. “ I just… wouldn’t you rather be with him?”

“What?” Easy sits up on his elbow and turns Ringo’s face to his. “Ringo, what makes you think I would want to be with Finn?”

“Well, he was your first. He’s the guy that turned you gay.” 

“Wha?” Easy sighs. “Ringo, Finn didn’t turn me gay, I’ve always been gay! I just didn’t realise.” 

Ringo shrugs in frustration. “Yes, I know, I know. But you must have had feelings for him or you wouldn’t have realised.”

Easy smiles. “Look, Finn flirted with me every chance he got. And yes, I was attracted to him, like I’ve been to other men before. I just never really thought about it more. I felt comfortable enough talking to Finn about what I was feeling. He’s just a nice guy.”

Ringo scoffs, “A nice guy that wanted to sleep with you!”

“Well,” Easy wiggles his eyebrows, “who wouldn’t? I know you did.”

“Yes, yes, you’re irresistible. I just mean, he had ulterior motives.”

“Ringo, I knew he was flirting with me. It made me uncomfortable because I felt more for him than I usually did for any girl. But if I’d been straight, he’d never have taken it further.”

Ringo growls in frustration. “I know that Easy, I’m not accusing him of being a rapist! I’m just,” he sighs. “Why would you want to be with me, when you could be with a guy like Finn? He’s nice and reliable, and he does so much for the gay community! He makes you feel comfortable enough to realise you’re gay-”

Ringo stops talking because in one quick move, Easy has sat himself down on Ringo’s hips and kisses him. Easy immediately swoops into Ringo’s open mouth and leaves him no chance to say anything else for several minutes. 

When Easy pulls back he’s satisfied to see Ringo lick his lips, as if trying to chase the flavour of their kisses. 

“I’m with YOU, Richard Beckmann, because I love YOU. No one else. Do you understand me?” 

Ringo nods but still looks a bit unsure. Easy bends down to press another quick, open kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yes, I find other men attractive, but surely so do you. And girls. But we, us, there’s always been something between us. Animosity and hatred, but it’s always been so passionate. We weren’t ready for it to be true then, but now, now we can live it, don’t you see? To others it may look like we’re too different to make it work, but we know that’s not true. You love your work and money, and working in an office all day and making plans and scheming for even more money, and I love my photography and I love my Kiosk and I’ll probably never have much money, but that’s just what makes it interesting! And I give everyone the benefit of the doubt, and I know I’m too easy going and people take advantage of me and you like to pretend you’re a lone wolf with a heart of stone that has no friends, but you do have friends and I know for a fact you have the softest heart!” At the mention of friends, Easy sees Ringo try to roll his eyes, but there’s also a smile on his lips. “You care so much for Paco, and Elli, and Tobias, even if you’re both being idiots. And I’ve seen you with Saskia, you like her! Not to mention Stinker. You bonded with him, didn’t you?”

Easy stops his flow of words and bends down closer so he can look into Ringo’s eyes. “There’s no need to be jealous. Not of Finn, not of anyone. I love you. So much.”

Ringo nods, but keeps his eyes on Easy’s. “I… I love you too.”

Easy sits up straight again with a cheeky smile on his face. “I know you do. Now, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get cleaned up before Tobias gets home and I get another lecture about cleaning off your cum with his washcloth. 

* * *

RINGO

Ringo stares up at the ceiling, hugging the duvet a bit closer to his naked body. 

So often he’d felt like he didn’t deserve to be loved, and how often in the past had he acted out because of that feeling. If people weren’t going to love him anyway, he might as well get something out of it. So many had told him he didn’t have a heart, but Ringo had thought the only way to protect his heart had been to lock it away. Until Easy had come along and broken down all his carefully built up walls. 

He knew, consciously, that Easy loved him, but finding out that Finn had come by, had let his old fears resurface. He knew Easy would never cheat on him, but he could still decide Ringo was too much trouble and ride off in the sunset with good guy Finn. 

Ringo looked at the door to the kitchen, where Easy had slipped through to the bathroom. Perhaps he should go join him and remind his boyfriend he was worth all the trouble. He grinned as he walked naked through the kitchen, hoping just a little bit to run into Tobias. Richard Beckmann might be a better man with Ingo Winter at his side, but that didn’t mean he was gonna stop annoying his brother. Half brother.

 

THE END


End file.
